


you know what you’re doing to me

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Missing Scene, season three spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Amaya and Janai find time after the battle to take care of each others' injuries. Feelings that have been building between them are addressed.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 603





	you know what you’re doing to me

When the battle turned, Amaya breathed a sigh of relief. Her whole body ached, and she knew she would sleep for a very long time once everyone was safe and she was finally able to close her eyes. Janai was at her side, looking just as worse for wear and just as relieved.

Surging forward with the rest, reinforcements at their backs, they helped end the war that had waged between their people for far too long. Amaya kept an eye on Janai, and it seemed her fellow general was doing the same to her. Amaya felt warmed by the understanding - they were both people who would push themselves to the end, no matter how tired or hurt they were. Amaya would make sure Janai made it off the field, and Janai would do the same for her.

When the battle ended, almost as suddenly as it began, there were many things to do. Having seen to their soldiers, making sure they were receiving proper care, Amaya had begun the climb up the mountain to make sure her nephews were alright. Janai fell in at her side, resting a hand on her arm to get her attention.

“We should see if one of the dragons can take us up,” Amaya was able to read Janai’s lips. Which was quite a wonderful excuse to stare at those beautiful lips.

Amaya nodded, looking around. Once she spotted Ezran and the red dragon he had befriended, she grabbed Janai’s elbow and pulled her in that direction. Janai came along, and though she seemed to be grumbling when Amaya glanced back at her, Amaya could also see a slight smile at the corners of her mouth.

“Want a ride?” she caught Ezran saying when they got close enough.

[Please, if she can carry us all,] Amaya answered. She watched as Ezran placed his hands on the dragon and closed his eyes. Ezran nodded as the dragon crouched. Amaya climbed up, then turned to offer Janai a hand.

Jania looked at her hand, and for a moment Amaya wondered if she would start ignoring this thing that had been building between them. Then Jania smiled again, and her hand found Amaya’s. Helping her up, Jania settled against her back, arms going around Amaya’s waist. Amaya could feel as their armor shifted against each other when the dragon took to the sky, heading for the top of the mountain.

It seemed miracles would continue. Callum appeared with the young elf assassin, Rayla, clinging to him, his arms transformed into wings. Amaya felt she was going to need to have a long conversation with her oldest nephew about magic and about relationships.

But first, she was going to see to Janai’s wounds, now that she knew both of the boys were okay. Finding first aid supplies, she took Janai’s hand and tugged her to one of the rooms off the main cavern of the dragons’ lair. Janai once more went along with it, and settled onto the ledge Amaya gestured to. The cavern was lit by strange flowers, giving it a dream-like quality that was peaceful after the stark reality of the battlefield.

Taking off some of her armor, setting it aside, and slipping off her gloves, Amaya turned to find Janai had done the same. Neither of them were willing to take the entirety of their protection off, not out of distrust but out of concern that this moment of calm wouldn’t last.

“Sit by me,” Janai said, hand patting the ledge she was seated on. 

Amaya nodded, picking up the supplies she had brought, and coming to sit at Janai’s side. Turning, her knees bumped Janai’s, she looked up to find the other woman studying her with a thoughtful expression. Her warm, dark eyes seemed to caress Amaya’s face, studying the features of it.

When Janai reached out a hand, Amaya didn’t flinch away. Janai rested it against Amaya’s cheek, the touch so much hotter than a human’s. Her thumb caressed where Amaya’s old scar was, a touch feather soft as if Janai was afraid of her breaking.

Janai’s eyes shifted to meet her own, Amaya felt her breath catch and her heart sped up. It felt something like that first rush into battle but then became gentle. Amaya wasn’t sure which one of them leaned in first, but the moment her lips met Janai’s, she closed her eyes and let a little breath.

Janai’s soft, full lips were as hot as her hands, which Amaya found intoxicating and grounding at the same time. This was happening and it felt... inevitable. Everything that had been building had lead to this and the relief and joy filled Amaya to make her feel light-headed.

She rested her hand on Janai’s neck, fingertip brushing the bottom of her ear. She couldn’t hear Janai’s reaction, but she could assume it was a positive one as Janai deepened the kiss, pulling Amaya closer. Armor made all this a bit awkward, but Amaya managed to settle on Janai’s lap.

Opening her eyes and pulling back, she asked, [Is this okay?]

Janai nodded, hands settling on Amaya’s waist to steady her. “Is it okay with you?”

Amaya nodded and leaned back in to taste Janai’s smile. As the adrenaline of the battle faded away, Amaya was filled with happiness and hope. But her focus was quickly turned back on Janai when one of her hands left Amaya’s waist and took her own. The connection felt as intimate as the kiss, the reminder of their differences in four fingers tangling with five, and in Amaya’s voice being as silenced as Janai’s. All that was between them now were gentle touches, reveling in being alive.

Amaya brushed her finger against Janai’s ear once more, felt the way Janai pulled her closer in response. Amaya stopped kissing Janai before catching and holding her gaze as she moved her attention. Janai seemed to understand her, tilting her head sideways. Brushing back beautiful red locks, Amaya kissed where her finger had touched, then moved a little higher.

Pulling away to make sure Janai was alright with this, she saw Janai’s eyes were closed, her kiss swollen lips still smiling. Amaya returned her attention and kissed slowly up to the tip of Janai’s ear before Janai pulled her back to kiss her deeply. That hope was back, along with joy, and a powerful fondness that Amaya was excited to see what it could grow into.

When they stopped kissing, they did manage to get each other patched up. While Amaya was looking over a growing bruise on Janai’s shoulder, weapon calloused fingers tipped her chin up so she was looking directly at Janai. 

Janai seemed to hesitate once she had Amaya’s attention, but after a moment she asked, “What comes next?”

Amaya straightened, removing her hands from Janai’s shoulder. [I do not know.] Janai looked worried at this, biting her lip. Signing slowly, trying to make the meaning clear, Amaya said, [But we can find out together.]

At Janai’s returned look of contentment and her reaching to find medical supplies to clean the cuts on Amaya’s arms, Amaya felt she’d been understood. As they traded places and Janai attentively and carefully took care of Amaya’s injuries, in each touch Amaya could feel that Janai held her in the same fondness.

It wasn’t going to be easy. A lot of lives had been lost, governments would need to be rebuilt, and treaties created. But if they could find little moments to live, to maybe fall in love, then they would have truly won. The darkness could only be driven out through connection, that much was clear. Amaya was proud of her nephews for leading the way, ending centuries-old grudges.

She was certainly ready to help that cause. Especially if that also meant getting to know the extraordinary general tying a perfect bandage around her arm better. Amaya leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Janai’s brow, sealing that as a promise to them both.


End file.
